


The Monstrosity

by IreneSpring



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alex isn't actually great at everything, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Sewing Mishaps, Valentine's Day Gifts, squad cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring
Summary: Alex has a plan to get Olivia the perfect Valentine's Day Gift. Unfortunately, it appears she overestimated her embroidery skills, and not even thorough research has helped her. Olivia is unbothered.Prompt: "You got me a teddy bear?"
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot, Rafael Barba & Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Monstrosity

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Alex's internal monologue. It's so much fun. Also yay for a cameo from Rafael! They are partners in crime, so if Alex is going to embark on a difficult task, that is who she's going to call.

“Okay, what next?” Alex asks, having secured the thread into the needle.

“Alex, it’s sewing,” Rafael says with an exasperated sigh.

“I’m aware. Read the next step.”

“You could pay a professional to do this.”

“Read it.”

“Didn’t you grow up with elitist parents obsessed with gender roles? And they never taught you how to sew?”

“Oh, they did. I just forgot.”

“You forgot?”

“Uh huh. The one useful takeaway from my pseudo-debutante youth and it’s gone.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“I got all of the trauma and none of the important life skills.”

“Story of my life,” Rafael mutters, and Alex laughs. 

“Rafi. Read me the next step.”

Alex thinks her handiwork looks acceptable. Well, the purchased part at least. The little valentine she tried to hand-embroider might be beyond saving. But Alex Cabot has never been and will never be a quitter, so she will present her “masterpiece.” If it ruins Olivia’s Valentine’s Day? Tough shit. Olivia made the mistake of dating her.

Her present consists of two central elements: pink roses, which are pretty straight forward, and the teddy bear. The actually effective part of the teddy bear is the one she actually bought, the body of the bear itself is white and fluffy and objectively adorable. Attached precariously to its hand is a piece of red felt with pink embroidery. Ideally, it would say “Be my valentine” and if Alex squints at it, it does say that. However, if Alex doesn’t squint at it, it looks like it says “Beuniv lent” which is less than ideal. 

But then again, Olivia occasionally says ‘irregardless,’ so can she really complain about fake words? No. 

Just when Alex is starting to lose her nerve, Olivia shows up. Alex extends the roses first. Hopefully, that will generate some goodwill before she gives what is certain to be her most controversial present. Alex feels a little guilty that she is consciously trying to manipulate her girlfriend into liking her gift, but if Olivia’s delighted gasp when she sees the roses is any indication, she’s not any worse for wear. 

“You got these for me? You’re awesome, babe.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day. I figured flowers were kind of mandatory.”

“You’re a class act, Al. I’ve always liked that about you.”

“There’s actually more.”

“Really?” Olivia asks with unhidden excitement. “Show me.” Alex awkwardly reaches at the table behind her, eventually grabbing the bear and offering it to Olivia.

“Here it is. I embroidered the valentine myself.”

“You got me a teddy bear?” Olivia asks, grinning widely at Alex and leaning in to kiss her. “You’re the best.” Olivia inspects her gift more closely, and her brow furrows. “What does the valentine actually say?” Alex rolls her eyes.

“Be my valentine,” she says. Olivia narrows her eyes and looks closer.

“No it doesn’t.”

“It does!”

“Sweetheart, did anyone ever teach you how to sew?”

“Yes. But I forgot how.”

“It really is incredibly simple.”

“Well you wouldn’t know that from the article Rafael read me.”

“See, this is the problem with lawyers. You overthink everything.”

“Just appreciate that I spent an agonizing day attempting to do something sweet for you.”

“Of course I appreciate it. It’s going on my desk.”

“Liv, since when do you have a child?” John asks, staring at Olivia’s desk.

“What? I don’t.”

“Well then who made you that?” John asks, pointing at the teddy bear. “And what is it supposed to say?”

“Wait, that’s supposed to say something?” Fin interjects. “I thought it was just artistic, in like a modern art kind of way.”

“I don’t have a kid. And it’s none of your business.”

“What’s going on?” Alex asks, walking into the room and noticing the detectives gathered around Liv’s desk.

“Counselor, you and Liv didn’t adopt or anything, right?” Fin asks.

“No…”

“We’re speculating as to the origin of that monstrosity,” John clarifies, indicating the bear.

“Oh. Well. I don’t know if Liv keeps up with any of the victims or their children. So I wouldn’t know.” Olivia raises her eyebrows at Alex, who just shrugs.

“You’re not jealous someone else is sending a Valentine’s gift to your girl?” Fin asks.

“All I know is she’s coming home with me,” Alex starts, “and judging by the state of that thing, I shouldn’t be too concerned.” 

“Fair enough.”

“Anyway, Liv, I was going to head home. Want to get dinner?”

“Sure. I’m pretty much done here.” As soon as they leave the precinct, Olivia turns to Alex. “What was that about?”

“What?”

“You could have just told them it was from you. They know we’re together.”

“No, I couldn’t have.”

“Why not?”

“What would I have said? ‘No, that wasn’t made a particularly clumsy child, it was made by me, a Harvard-educated lawyer whose professional life requires you to respect and/or fear me.’”

“Well, first of all, no one fears you anymore. And second of all, it wouldn’t really have mattered to them.”

“It matters to me.”

“Why?”

“Because they’d make jokes. About how I failed to make you something nice. And I already know that it’s a mess, I don’t need to be reminded.”

“You’re embarrassed,” Olivia realizes.

“I like to be good at things.”

“I really do like it. It reminds me you’re human.”

“Because it sucks?”

“Yes!” Alex glares at Olivia, who sighs. “When you made it, the point was to make me smile, right?”

“Of course.”

“Well, it does. Every time I look at it, I smile.”

“You laugh, that’s different.”

“I know that. I smile. I smile because you went out of your way to do something you’re not comfortable with to try to do something special for me. Because you gave it to me anyway, even though it wasn’t perfect. Trust me, I love it.”

“I love  _ you _ ,” Alex says, leaning in to Olivia’s side and putting an arm around her waist. 

“I love you, too. I’ll bring the teddy bear home, if you want. That way there won’t be any more jokes.”

“You won’t think I’m insecure if I say that I like that idea?”

“I already know you’re insecure, Al.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Heirlooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702223) by [IreneSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring)




End file.
